cartoonnetwork20fandomcom-20200214-history
Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme
Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Codename: Kids Next Door starring the voice talents from Ben Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer Francks, Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Mark Hamill, Daran Norris, Candi Milo, Scott Menville, Jennifer Hale, Greg Cipes, Tara Charendoff, Rob Paulsen, Nika Futterman, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Jessica DiCicco, Khary Payton, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Ashley Johnson, Danny Cooksey, Pamela Adlon, Jim Cummings, Lara Jill Miller, Bill Farmer, Emily Hahn, Eric Bauza, Julie Nathanson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Hynden Walch, James Arnold Taylor, Amber Hood, Billy West, Anndi MacAfee, Charles Schlatter, Janice Kawaye, Jason Marsden, Rachael MacFarlane, Jason Harris and Roger L. Jackson. It's to premiere on January 3, 2020. This takes place right after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (It's Now The Extra Really Very Interesting End Wrap-up Story). Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1/13 Year Old Nigel, Numbuh 2/14 Year Old Hoagie and the DCFDTL (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3/15 Year Old Kuki, Genki and the DCFDTL (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4/16 Year Old Wally, Tommy Gilligan/Numbuh 988,989, Joey Beetles/Numbuh 898,899, the Toilenator and the DCFDTL (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL (voice) * Maurice MaMarche as Father (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie Devine and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard (voice) * Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) * Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) * Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) * Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Mushi/Numbuh 469,470, Numbuh 10, Katie and the Girl Twin (voices) * Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Nika Futterman as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) * Keone Young as Kani (voice) * Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Sid Beetles, Assistant Principal Sauerbraten and Mr. Fib (voices) * Tom Kenny as Knightbrace, the Common Cold and Cuppa Joe (voices) * Jessica DiCicco as Numbuh 588,876 (voice) * Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Numbuh 534,535 (voice) * Jess Harnell as Numbuh 394,395 (voice) * Ashley Johnson as Numbuh 490,904 (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) * Pamela Adlon as Numbuh 165,166 (voice) * Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) * Lara Jill Miller as Numbuh 276,277 (voice) * Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, succeeding from the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Emily Hahn as Numbuh 964,292 (voice) * Eric Bauza as Numbuh 145,146 (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Numbuh 758,759 (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) * Hynden Walch as Numbuh Rebecca (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) * Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) *Bailee Madison as Numbuh 689,690 (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Shows Category:Reboots Category:Revivals